The Tragic Life of Chuck Bass
by onlychair
Summary: Chuck's life was never a good one. Now he's a successful businessman, and a household name. A book on his life is being written by Dan. He relives the most important moments in his life when telling them to him. Not good at summaries!
1. Prologue

Prologue

When the soft knock at the door finally came, Chuck was relieved. He was becoming impatient. This would be like ripping off a band-aid. Just get it over with quickly and it wouldn't hurt as bad. But this was like voluntarily ripping off a huge band-aid, which made him insane.

"Come in." He set his tumbler filled with a small bit of scotch on his desk. He stood from his large chair and walked toward the door to greet the visitor.

The great wooden door opened, "Chuck." Dan Humphrey said in a strange way…like he was hesitating. He was most definitely different. They hadn't seen each other in thirty years. Of course Dan had seen Chuck. On the news, in the newspaper, he was everywhere.

He was one of the worlds most successful businessmen. So he wasn't at all surprised by his look. But Chuck almost expected to see that twenty something judgmental guy walk in. His hair was starting to loose its dark brown, almost blackish color and the wrinkles mostly surrounded his eyes and mouth. The type of wrinkles you got from smiling your whole life. Chuck's wrinkles were different. More of them were on his forehead, from stress. His hair was also speckled with gray. His voice still retained it's smoothness, though. The voice girls never could resist. But he was hardly chasing girls these days. He had retired from that hobby long ago.

Dan held out his hand for a shake. "It's good to see you." He smiled.

"Yeah, you too." Chuck genuinely replied. "Here, have a seat." He motioned to one of the chairs set in front of his desk, then he took a seat in his chair.

"I still can't believe it. You requested me for this?" Dan questioned.

Yes, he had requested Dan to write his life story. Once the publishers approached Chuck about their idea, to write this book, he told them Dan Humphrey had to do it. "Who?" They had asked. Dan hadn't ever made a name for himself, not like Chuck did. He only wrote in his free time now, for fun. He gave it up as a profession in college. He realized he would never get very far in life if he went down that path. He still loved it, though, and it made him happy. But it was only a dream.

"Yes, I did, Humphrey. You're the only one who can do it the correct way. The only one who will get it right." He explained in a serious tone and picked up his bottle of scotch and poured himself some more, "Would you like a drink?"

"Oh, no thanks." He pulled a notebook and pen out of his pocket, "I can't believe you ever agreed to this. Not something the Chuck Bass I remember would do. Letting a book about his life be published. And I heard it's going to be a movie, too?"

"The Chuck Bass you knew was twenty-three years old. Now, I'm fifty-two. That gives someone a lot of time to change."

"But you're still drinking your scotch. That tells me you're not completely different."

"I guess not." He swirled the drink around in the glass.

"I'm happy about this. That you picked me. And we got to see each other again."

Chuck forced a smile, "Yeah…how's the family?"

"Oh, they're good…yeah." He answered awkwardly. "What about yours?"

"You're funny." He pointed and chuckled, then took a gulp of the alcohol.

"I didn't mean to say that. I wasn't thinking."

"I know." He didn't blame him, it must be somewhat of a strange situation for him.

"Chuck, if you changed your mind about me writing this, it's okay. I'll understand."

"Why would I change my mind?"

"Because…I'm kind of biased. I know you already."

"That's right, you know me. That's why I want you to do this."

"Okay if you're sure…"

"Yes, I'm sure. Plus you should be grateful. I'm giving you your big break. This could make you famous."

He laughed out loud, "Yeah right."

"Hey, they say this book is gonna be big. They've already made a movie deal. Which I think is totally crazy. The fucking book hasn't even been written yet"

"I read somewhere they already found the guy to play you."

"Well they said several guys are going to play me, you know different stages of my life."

"Have they thought of a title for all this yet? The book or the movie?"

"They're expecting you to think of a title."

Dan usually used dates for his titles, but that wouldn't work this time. The title would be a tough part, but he would take care of that at the end. "It still just baffles me that you're doing this. You're really doing this. Letting the whole world know your deep dark secrets."

"I have nothing left to loose." He drank the rest of his scotch that was in the glass.

Dan hung his head, he felt bad for Chuck. He didn't want to, and he knew he shouldn't, but he did. And they were being civilized, they had never been exactly friends. But chatting with him, now, made him feel like he was talking to an old buddy. Chuck had changed with age. For one thing he knew that he no longer went by Chuck very much anymore. People referred to him as Charles, now. He had seen an interview with him once, and the woman talked about how he used to go by Chuck and asked why he no longer did. He answered, "Chuck Bass was the kid I used to be, I'm not the same person anymore. I grew up, I matured, and Chuck went away." Dan could blindly see that. Part of him missed the old Chuck. He knew him. Charles was a strange, graying man that looked as if he had seen too many bad days.

"I don't know how to start this." He tapped his pen on the notebook.

"Oh the book right…start from the beginning, finish at the end, maybe?" He suggested sarcastically.

"And what will we begin with?" Dan got his pen ready to write.

"When I was born. But you already know that story, so I don't think I need to tell you over again."

"I think the whole point of this is for you to tell me over again. You're telling me your life story."

"Okay then, I'll start with that…"


	2. LifeDeathFriendships

**Italicized parts are Chuck telling Dan about a specific memory. They're more detailed than him just talking. **

.Friendships.

Chuck leaned back in his chair, trying to make it seem like he didn't mind talking about this at all. "I was born on May 19th, 1991." Was that something he was supposed to say? He wasn't exactly sure of everything that was going in this book. "My mother, died giving birth to me. I don't know any details really, my father never talked about her much. I know that he loved her very much. They were a happily married couple. Just the day I was born, was my fathers worst day. He didn't see it as receiving the greatest gift, he saw it as the most precious thing in the world being taken away from him."

Dan wrote down most of what he said. Writing this book correctly was important to him.

"He blamed me for her death. He told me once that he didn't, but I'm not sure I believed him. Or maybe he just plain hated me. I don't know. I guess I like to think he did blame me for it, because that would be his reason for treating me badly. If it wasn't the reason, then it was most likely because he just thought I was a terrible person and a horrible son." He took a drink of the scotch, felt the burn down his throat. "Do you think he would be proud of me now?" He gestured with his arms to the grand office he now had. "Used to be his. Now its all mine. Have I done the Bass name proud?"

Dan looked around, he certainly had done the Bass name proud. His father should've seen what his son had become.

"Well he's dead now, so he'll never know."

Same old Chuck. Acting like he didn't care when he most certainly did.

"Okay, after you were born?"

"After I was born, my father took me home and pretty much handed me off to the help. They were the ones who took care of me when I was younger. My father was around somewhat, but never showed me the love a child needs. I craved attention, but never got it from him."

"Then a few years passed, and I met my three best friends. Nate Archibald, Blair Waldorf, and Serena Van der Woodsen." He could barely say any of their names, considering his relationship with all of them now. "I did practically everything with them. It was better than being at home alone with the servants."

"How did you meet them?" Dan asked, scribbling some more stuff down.

"Well, it was mostly because our parents knew each other, therefore we went to the same school, and were almost pushed to become friends. I was friends with Nate first. And Blair and Serena were friends first, then we were coxed into talking to each other." He chuckled and sat up in his chair, "I remember the first time all four of us played together. Nate was so considerate to the two girls, letting them have anything, any of his toys or what not. But I remember I wouldn't give them anything. I thought they had kooties. Especially Blair, I hated her at first. Plus it didn't help that Nate started paying more attention to both of them more than me."

"I was jealous, what can I say? If I was older and more devilish, I probably would've plotted against them." He continued.

"Are there some specific memories that you remember the most from that time?"

"Yeah," He grinned a toothy grin.

_It was the middle of winter, January. Nate and Blair's mothers were watching us play at the park. My father and Serena's mother, Lily, never really attended these sorts of things. They had more important things than their children. It was even rare for Blair's mom to be there._

_There was freshly fallen snow on the ground and all four of us were bundled up in warm clothing. Serena was the most noticeable, she was running around in circles in the snow. Her long blonde hair was flying around her head. _

_Blair would sit in the snow and lay down to make a snow angel, but she kept getting her hair wet so kept standing up again. She didn't understand the concept of a hood._

_Nate and I were on the jungle gym, not that far away from them. He was sitting at the top of the slide, holding his knees to his chest and pouting. I was sitting beside him watching the girls act strangely. _

_I didn't really notice that he was pouting at first, but then I asked him about it, "What's wrong?" I was much kinder when I was younger._

_Nate released a big breath for such a small boy. He acted as if he had the wait of the world on his shoulders._

"_What?" I put my hand on his shoulder._

"_I like both of them." He told me and sighed again._

"_Both of who?" I asked him, not knowing who he was talking about. It couldn't possibly be Serena and Blair, they were disgusting._

"_Blair and Serena." He looked at me guiltily._

_My eyes became a huge with horror. I stared at him, unbelievingly. My small mouth hung open. _

"_Don't look at me like that." He began pouting again, this time looking more angry._

"_This is impossible." _

"_I know. I like both of them. I don't know what to do."_

"_No! That you like them at all!" I said, disgusted. "It's impossible, they are so gross."_

"_One day, Chuck, you'll understand." He put his hand on my shoulder and acted like he was telling me the words of wisdom. _

_Ironically, one day I would understand. _

"_Well, whatever. I don't believe you."_

"_Listen, you've gotta help me." He shook my shoulders back and forth._

"_Okay, uh, well, which one do you like more?"_

"_I don't know! That's the whole problem!" A six-year-old shouldn't have this many problems._

"_Well you've got to like one more than the other."_

_He thought for a moment, pursing his lips, "I guess I like Serena more." Even back then he liked Serena more than Blair._

"_Alright then, that's settled. Can you get up and come play now?"_

"_But! But! I can't face them. You have to go tell her I like her."_

"_What, are you crazy? Why would I do that?"_

"_Cause you're my best friend!" _

_I rolled my eyes, "Fine." I stood up on my small legs and found my way off the jungle gym and over to the two girls._

_Standing in the snow up to my ankles I said, "Serena, Nate likes you." _

_She stopped spinning and looked at me, Blair shot up from where she was making snow angels and stared at me. The thoughts that were probably going through her head were 'Nate likes _her_?!?!' Serena had no clue Blair liked him so she jumped with joy and ran up to the jungle gym._

"_Gross." I said and sat next to Blair in the snow, then laid down and started moving my arms and legs back and forth. Blair was still sitting straight up, I heard her sniffle. _

_Oh crap, I thought. Here we go._

"_Why doesn't Nate like me?" She sniffled._

"_He does, he just likes Serena more." I stopped moving but still laid in the snow. Blair plopped back down into it too. _

"_Do you think Serena's prettier than me?" She turned her head in my direction._

"_No, I think you're prettier. Serena's just weird." I was telling the truth. I did think Blair was prettier, I just didn't think I liked her. And back then I did think Serena was weird, she was always running around and was too happy._

_Serena and Nate were coming off the jungle gym holding hands. _

"_Uh! Then why doesn't he like me?!"_

"_I just told you he does!"_

"_Then why does he like Serena more?"_

"_I don't know. I don't really care."_

_They were approaching them slowly. Blair got a sudden twinkle in her eye, I would later know this was the look she got when she was thinking of a plan._

_Nate and Serena came even closer, holding hands, crunching their feet in the snow._

_Blair looked at them then suddenly, turned her body over and on crouched over me._

"_What are you doing?!" I yelled at her, but in a whisper so only she could hear._

_She put her lips on mine for a small second, then climbed off me and sat in the snow again. Smiling at Nate and her best friend approaching. They had stopped in their tracks. Nate's mouth hung open._

"_Oh! Gross!" I wiped my mouth off with my sleeve and spit in the snow. "Blegh!" I made a noise of disgust. "What was that for?!" _

"_Just wait." She said through her smiling teeth._

_Nate dropped Serena's hand, "I'm sorry, I like Blair more." _

_She hit him, but it wasn't very hard considering she was six. Then she walked away, I don't remember where, but I know she wasn't gone for long. Blair jumped and hugged Nate. He didn't so much as look at me as he walked away, holding Blair's hand this time._

_I had a weird feeling then, a weird emotion. And now I see that it could only be explained as jealousy. Yeah, I was jealous. After one kiss! One fucking kiss, and I was hooked, I just wasn't aware of it yet._

"And that was my first kiss. Blair was my first kiss. The funny thing was, I hated it."

Dan continued writing any key notes. He also had a tape recorder in his pocket, he just didn't want Chuck to know. He still wasn't sure that he had changed that much. "Was that Blair's first kiss?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm guessing so." He shrugged and took a drink of the scotch. A thought suddenly came to him, "You have to ask the people I talk about if it's okay to print their name in the book, don't you?"

"Yes." Dan continued writing.

"Well then you better start thinking of aliases now…Clair and Tate! That sounds good. You just have to think of the last names."

"Why would we need to think of fake names?"

"They're never going to agree to being in this book! My book. You know my relationship with them." He shuffled some papers around on the desk, trying to avoid eye contact.

Dan did know Chuck's relationship with all his old friends now. And it wasn't good. "You never know. They could agree."

"Yeah right." He said, not believing him for a second.

"Okay lets move on, what's next?" Dan asked.

**Please review! If you have any ideas for something Chuck should remember, tell me! I'd love to hear your ideas.**


	3. MermoriesComfortSex

I haven't updated this story in a really long time! Sorry! But I hope you like it.

Italicized parts are just memories in detail. He may not be telling Dan everything that he's saying, but that what he's remembering.

It also may be a little mature, so beware.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

.Sex.

Dan kept asking Chuck about his childhood. This was the part of his life he didn't know very well, so he needed to know as much as possible.

"And we were pretty happy back then…we did have very many problems, other than the occasional Blair tantrum. She was the jealous type. And when Nate was paying more attention to Serena, she would come crying to me. I hated Nathaniel for caring so little about Blair, mostly because she drove me crazy. So if he would just occupy her every second of the day then I wouldn't have to talk to her so much. I was also the bad seed of the group…"

"_Ew! That's gross, Chuck!" Blair screamed at me._

"_What? It's how we were made. What's gross about it?" I had just told me seven-year-old friends where babies come from. _

"_How do you even know this?" Serena looked skeptic._

"_My nanny was saying something about her boyfriend and I asked her what she was talking about so she explained it to me. She's pretty cool. But she quit." I acted like it was no big deal._

_Nate was just cracking up. Rolling on the floor and grabbing his stomach, he laughed up a storm._

"_Nate! It's not funny." Serena poked at him, but he continued laughing._

"_Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew." Blair shut her small brown eyes and ignored her friends._

"_You know, you're the only one grossed out by it, Blair. If you would like me to, I could show you the whole thing with your barbies." I teased her and smirked._

"_NO!" She got up and pushed me over onto my back._

"_Ow." I looked up at her. "Good grief. Calm down, woman."_

"_Come on, Serena! We're leaving. I don't think we should play with Chuck anymore."_

"_Umm, okay." She stood up and started following her friend._

"_Okay, sure, see you guys later." I waved goodbye to them, knowing they would come back. I watched them walk to the other side of the room of their after school day care. "Okay seriously, Nathaniel, stop laughing."_

"Of course I would be the one to tell them that." He chuckled. Dan was laughing a bit too.

"So after that?" Dan was actually enjoying hearing all these things about him. He'd had never really known Chuck very well, but listening to him talk about his childhood was very revealing.

"We grew up. Became preteens. Blair and Nate had officially become boyfriend and girlfriend. And Serena was now getting more attention than ever. Blair hated it, she tried to get people to pay attention to her, but it never worked. Of course, I paid attention to her. I don't think she ever noticed me though, she was too bust with Nate."

"So you liked her at this time then?"

"No, not really. I did, but I thought it was only as a friend. I was interested in other girls. A lot of other girls. But there was one that kept pursuing me. Serena's friend, Georgina Sparks."

Dan stiffened at the name. He knew it well. And he knew Chuck hated her just as much as everyone else, maybe more.

"She always talked to me and flirted with me, and I didn't want much to do with her. I would rather be talking to the other girls. But she kept following me. Even Serena told her to stay away from me, but that girl had some fascination with me. Blair was also getting sick of it, she threatened her a couple of times, but Georgina wasn't afraid of her like every other girl was." Chuck tried to remember everything that had went on with Georgina when they were twelve. It was hard, since it was so long ago and his memory was starting to go.

"And one night Serena was throwing a party at her house. Her mom of course, wasn't home, so we had the whole place to ourselves. And she just had to invite Georgina…"

_Blair pulled me along behind her, and walked up to Serena, "What is she doing here?!" She asked, she hated that girl more than anything she hated when she was twelve._

"_She's my friend, Blair." Serena said simply, she was preoccupied making a drink._

"_Is Chuck your friend too? Cause that girl is a psycho stalker!"_

"_Yes, of course he's my friend, but Georgina isn't going to do anything to him."_

"_Well if she does, I'm coming after you first, then her."_

"_Whatever." The blonde brushed her off and went back to being the life of the party._

_Blair turned around to face me, "Just don't go near her okay? Come hang out with me." She thought that as long as I was with her, Georgina would stay away._

"_Okay…" I agreed to stay with Blair. She may have gotten on my nerves a lot, but she was still one of my best friends._

_The party was pretty boring; it was pretty much just thrown so a bunch of people could watch another episode of The Serena Show. Blair was green with envy as always, Nate was watching the blonde like she some sort of angel. So the envious Blair spent most of her time talking to me._

"_Why don't you just dump him?" I asked her one time when I caught her staring at my best friend. "It doesn't seem like he'd be all that sad if you did."_

"_Well, I love him and want to be with him. And I know he loves me too."_

"_He sure doesn't act like it."_

_Blair looked sad and took a sip of her champagne. _

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." I told her, I felt guilty for saying it._

"_No, its okay, you meant it. And you're right." She gulped down the rest of her drink._

"_So why don't you just break up with him? He hurts you all the time, I just don't get it." _

_She turned to me and said seriously, "He's the guy I dream about being with for the rest of my life. He's the good guy."_

"_Oh, so you're saying you don't want to be with me?" I looked at her like I was torn into pieces._

"_Shut up." She pushed my shoulder playfully. I laughed and smiled and her, I wanted to make her happier, but she was looking in another direction, I caught where her eyes had gone. Serena was dancing on the coffee table and a group of guys had crowed around her, including Nathaniel. Her laugh kept them entranced._

"_What makes her so great?" She let her eyes leave her friend and wander back to mine._

"_I don't know. Personally, I don't see what it is about her. You're just as amazing, if not better." I knew that would make her feel a lot better. She always loved it when people said good things about her._

_Her grin grew large, "If you weren't you, I think I might kiss you."_

"_Please don't. Save your lovely kisses for Nathaniel." _

_But she kissed my cheek, I don't know if it was just my imagination, or if thinking back on it I remember it differently, but I could have sworn she lingered there for a minutes. Holding her lips against my face._

_She left a red lipstick mark that I was unaware of, and it was cruel of her not to wipe it off. She let me go through the rest off the night with two bright lip marks on my cheek._

_I looked at her after that, strangely. "What?" She asked me._

"_I don't think you ever kissed me, well since we were six at least."_

"_Ew. Don't remind me." She made a disgusted face. "That was the worst moment of my preteen life."_

"_Thanks." I said sarcastically. "Can I get you a refill?" I motioned to her empty glass._

"_Sure." She smiled and handed me the glass._

_I left her sitting on the couch as I went to get us too full glasses of champagne. But when I returned she was pulling Nate away from Serena, and was trying to get him in the mood for a good make-out session. So I left her glass on the side table and went into another room to smoke a cigarette or two. _

_It must've been a guest room or something. It didn't look like anyone had been in it for quite sometime, except to clean it. It was spotless._

_I watched the smoke from the cigarette float up to the ceiling. The door opened, but I didn't bother to look at who it was. I guessed it was Blair coming to find me after Nate had wanted to go back to watching Serena._

"_Chuck…" She hissed my name, "I was wondering when you were going to get away from that brunette bitch. What's her name again?" She sat next to me on the bed, "Oh who cares, lets not talk."_

"_What the hell do you want, Georgina?" I said rudely, I just wanted her to leave me alone._

"_Just a little something." She rolled her finger over my chin. "What's that?" She barked loudly and pointed to my cheek._

"_What?" I didn't know what she was talking about._

"_A lipstick mark. Wow. I didn't know you felt that way about your best friend's girlfriend." She chuckled. But her laugh didn't sound like a happy child, it sounded like a maniacal hyena._

"_I don't." I'm sure I didn't sound convincing, since I was starting to like Blair a lot more than I thought I could. I wiped at the lipstick smudge. _

"_Here let me get that for you." She pushed me back onto the bed and climbed on top of me, then licked my cheek. _

"_Get off me." I said sternly._

"_Is that really what you want?" She started kissing me, but I tried to push her off. "You'll kiss any other girl, what's so different about me?" She kissed me again._

_I don't know what it was, but something, even back when we were that young, I knew there was something I didn't like about her._

_I let her kiss me for a few minutes hoping that would satisfy her then she would leave me alone. But her hands started to move down…_

"_What are you doing?" I became nervous as to what she was doing._

"_Well you didn't think I just wanted to kiss you, did you?" She smirked and unbuckled my belt._

"_Georgina! Stop." But she didn't stop._

"_Shh" She kissed me again, "Don't worry you'll like it." She unzipped my pants, and stuck her hands down them. She started massaging me, and after she encouraged me a little, I became hard._

"_Georgina, I don't want to do this." My voice cracked. But I couldn't muster up the strength to get her off me. My sexual appetite was doing the talking now._

_She took off her underwear and threw them somewhere. I was surprised she was wearing anything under her dress considering what a whore she was. _

_She didn't bother taking off anything else, or taking off any of my clothes. This was merely something that was fun and dirty, then it was over. Not really important to her. _

_She pulled me into her, and began riding me. And from that moment on, I was no longer innocent._

_I wasn't really into the whole thing, and it didn't take long for me to come. Then she climbed off of me and put her under wear back on. "Thanks, Bass. That was incredible." She whispered in my ear then walked towards the door, "Pretty good for a virgin." She then left the room, and left me laying there on the bed._

Dan looked at him with a shocked expression. He was listening so intently that he had forgotten to write stuff down in his notebook. "You didn't have to tell me that, Chuck." he felt bad for him and looked down at his feet, it was an awkward moment.

"Why not?" He asked, acting confused.

"Cause it seems like a pretty personal memory. I'm not going to tell people that." Dan couldn't believe that Chuck Bass, The Chuck Bass, had been forced his first time having sex. It made sense actually, but it still surprised him.

"Humphrey don't be such a wimp, it was no big deal."

"You know it's a big deal."

"Whatever." He broke eye contact with him and took a drink of his scotch.

"Is that why you told me? Cause you'd never told anyone, and you needed to?"

"No. I told someone."

_I laid on the bed for awhile after Georgina left, realizing what had just happened and letting it all sink in. I buttoned my pants back up and tightened my belt. I needed to go back out to the party and look like everything was okay. So I lit up another cigarette to calm my nerves. _

_Then I went back out there, the music was loud and a lot of people were dancing now. And Serena was of course the one who had started. Blair was near the kitchen away from everyone else. I didn't approach her, I headed straight for the door._

"_Chuck!" Blair ran up to me and grabbed my arm, "Where are you going?"_

"_Anywhere, but here." I didn't look at her as I opened the door._

"_Can I come with you?"_

"_No." I said like that was a stupid idea._

"_Why not?" She pouted._

"_Cause I don't want you around. Annoy someone else for a change." I jerked my arm away from hers and left her standing in the doorway._

_I didn't know where else to go, but home. It wasn't the most comforting place to be at a time like that, but it was better than the party. _

_When I got there I went to my room and headed straight for the bed. I felt like crying, but I didn't. I never cried, and this time wouldn't be any different. I just had to suck it up. It wasn't that bad. It was just sex. It wasn't that important._

_The next day was Saturday. And every Saturday our little group of four got together at Blair's to watch her favorite movies. But that day I didn't go. I stayed in bed. Like clockwork, my cell phone buzzed a few times, I didn't answer. _

_At around 1:00, I finally got out of bed. I took a shower, then sat around the large suite, smoking. I even opened a bottle of my dad's scotch. It wasn't all that great, but the burning sensation felt good._

_At 4:00, there was a knock at the door. I was going to ignore it since it was probably someone unimportant, but the knocking persisted. _

_I opened it, and expected to see someone who worked at the hotel standing there, but instead it was a short brunette that I knew._

"_Chuck! Where have you been?" She pushed passed me and walked inside. "I had Nate call you a bunch of times. And I wanted him to come over here, but he said you were fine and you probably just wanted to be alone. But I told him you were acting weird last night and I thought something might be wrong. But he still wouldn't come over. So here I am." She blurted out._

"_What do you want, Blair?"_

"_I want to know what's wrong. You were fine when you were with me last night, then when I saw you later you were upset about something. And then you didn't come over today. What happened?"_

"_I don't want to talk about it." I turned away from her._

"_Chuck, I'm one of your best friends. I've known you since we were four. You can tell me anything."_

_After a long pause, I told her, "You're plan to keep Georgina away from me last night didn't really work…I had sex with her." I thought if I just said it already it would be easier._

"_You had sex with her?" Blair looked hurt, she didn't understand._

"_I didn't want to, Blair, but…" I hung my head down. I was about to cry, and really didn't want her to see._

"_Oh, its okay." She said sadly and tried to comfort me. She wrapped her arms around me and held me for a moment._

"_I'm okay." I told her after a minute, and she let me go._

_She looked straight into my eyes. Hers had that twinkle. "I'm gonna get that bitch."_

"And so what'd she do?" Dan asked Chuck, he was eager to know. His life had turned out to be a lot more interesting then he had ever known.

"She first went to Serena, screamed at her because she said she would go after her first if Georgina did anything to me. Then she went after Georgina. She sent a whole bunch of tips to Gossip Girl saying these horrible things about her, and eventually everyone in school hated her and wouldn't talk to her. Except Serena. But Blair made sure she never went near me again."

"Wow. And then that was that?"

"Well I really wasn't ever the same again. I started chasing all the girls, and I didn't just want to make-out with them for a little bit anymore. I wanted to have sex with them."

"So Georgina Sparks ruined you?"

"Pretty much. Sex used to be important to me, I said I didn't want to have it with some random girl, I wanted it to be with someone special."

"Like Blair?" Dan suggested and smiled.

Chuck laughed at him, "I don't know. Maybe." He shrugged. "I just know it all changed after that night with Georgina." He drank the rest of his scotch.

"And you became the womanizing Chuck Bass."

"That you know and love!" He joked. "Hey, do you want to get something to eat? I've been drinking on an empty stomach. We can continue this at the restaurant?"

"Yeah, sure, sounds good." Dan put his notebook and pen back in the bag he had brought and slung it over his shoulder.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked it! Reviews are much loved.


	4. FathersSchemesLimos

The two men entered a high-priced, gourmet restaurant. Of course they were seated immediately, even without reservations, since Chuck Bass was one of them.

Chuck watched Dan fiddle around uncomfortably, he seemed unable to sit still. Always moving the silverware or taking a sip from his water glass. "I see you haven't changed much either."

"Huh?" Dan was surprised that Chuck had now started talking.

"You're still poor Dan Humphrey."

It would've sounded like a vulgar insult if anyone else had said it, but he knew not to take it personally since it was coming from Chuck. "Yeah, I'm still the same." Dan knew he hadn't changed at all since high school. He also knew that Chuck found that to be pitiful and would usually mock someone of that. But he could see he was at least trying to be courteous.

"You married?" He asked of the ring on his finger, as he twirled the scotch glass back and forth on the white table cloth.

"Uh, yeah I am." The ring was nothing special, just a plain gold band.

"Do you love her like you loved my sister?" Chuck asked him in an almost bitter voice.

"Chuck, I…" Dan was hesitating, unsure of how to say it. He knew all this stuff from there past was going to come up sooner or later. He had been playing out there conversation in his head ever since he knew he was writing this book. "Yes, I do." It was better just to say the truth.

"Good, I'm glad you moved on." He didn't sound believable, but Dan didn't hold it against him.

Chuck's eyes had grown darker, as memories plagued his mind. "Kids?" He questioned, not meeting Dan's eyes.

"A few."

"Don't go too far into detail." Chuck said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I- I just didn't feel the need to." He stuttered and avoided the glare he knew was coming.

An unexpected laugh came, but it wasn't the laugh from hearing something funny, it was more from hearing something stupid. "You pity me." Chuck shook his head disbelieving, "You feel bad that my life turned out to be shit and yours turned out pretty good. No need to hide your happily ever after, mine was of my own making."

Dan sat there, more awkwardly now. There was no reason to deny what he had said. Chuck was like a human lie detector. No point in trying to fool him. "Well, how is your life now?" He found it easy to imagine a lonely Chuck, sitting at home, drinking his brains out.

"I thought that was the point of telling you the story. When you're reading a book you don't flip to the ending, then go back to the beginning…it wouldn't make sense." He told him, harshly. If they weren't in a public place, Dan was sure he would've raised his voice a few octaves higher.

Dan changed the subject quickly, not wanting to piss Chuck of anymore. "Tell me the story of when you met all your friends."

"I did."

"No, I mean in detail. All you said was you met Nate then Serena and Blair. And you were four."

"Fine."

_I was four. And being four really sucked. _

_I basically had no friends, which made me annoy my dad even more. So he introduced me to one of his friend's kid. Apparently, everyone liked him and he became quick friends with anybody he met. My father wasn't sure he would like me since no one seemed to like me, but he had to take a chance. Having a loner son would be unacceptable. _

"_Well, go talk to him." My dad ushered me to leave my side._

_I watched the insipid boy play in the sandbox. Loser. "I would much rather not." Every other child I had met seemed dull and unworthy of knowing. My father didn't understand that I was different from the other kids. I was always bound to act older than those my age._

"_Listen," He grabbed my shoulder tightly and turned me facing him, "You're going to talk to that boy. And be nice to him. No tricks or games." He told me sternly as his face was only inches from mine. "You want people to like you don't you?"_

"_I don't care whether they do or not." I crossed my arms in front of my chest. _

_And there was my problem. Not caring what people thought of me. I only acted charming and respectable when I was using my powers of persuasion to get what I wanted. _

_But it was the way I was born. I always had everything going for me. The good looks, the voice, the smirk. They only better helped me get everything I ever desired. And of course, the billions of dollars in the bank was a help too._

_Unfortunately, my father was not born with everything I was. Born poor, not devilishly handsome, I'm sure he was a geek in school. All he was born with was good business skills and the destiny to become the owner of most of Manhattan's skyline. _

_Therefore, he did not understand me very much. _

_Leading us to this situation now. No, I didn't care what people thought of me. Because no matter how I acted or how I treated people, I got what I wanted. It was not a good lesson for a child to learn. _

"_Just do as I say for once and become friends with that boy!" He yelled in my ear. I would've told him he spit on me, but that would only earn a slap since he was already angry._

_I yanked away from him and stomped toward the sandbox._

_I stood in front of the lighter-haired kid. He saw my shoes and looked up and smiled at me. "Hi! I'm Nate."_

"_Uh, hi." I said in a less happy tone. "I'm Chuck."_

"_Nice to meet you." He continued playing in the sand, "Would you like to play with me?"_

"…_in the dirt?" There was no way I was getting my perfectly tailored suit dirty._

"_It's sand!" He chirped like it was the coolest thing in the world._

"_Right." Nate was dumb. I glanced over at my father who was watching me. Ugh. I was in so much trouble if I didn't become friends with this kid. "Fine. I'll play with you." I sat down slowly in the sand. I didn't know what I was supposed to do with the sand, so I copied what Nate was doing. _

_He would scoot a large amount of sand into a pile, stand up, and jump on it to make it flat again. It didn't seem like a lot of fun, but I gave it a try._

_Once he stepped on my pile of sand and I threw sand at him in response. He took this as a new game and threw sand back at me. Before I knew it we were throwing sand everywhere. And I was actually laughing. Laughing wasn't a normal thing for me._

_Soon we were wrestling around in the sand, and were covered in it. "Nathaniel! Stop rolling around!" His mother called over to us, she only yelled at him, but it was meant for the both of us. "And it's time to go home!"_

_We stood up and brushed as much sand of as we could. It was still all over us, in our hair, shoes, and pant pockets. We rushed over to his mom and she couldn't help but laugh at the sight of us. "Where's my dad?" I had to ask._

"_Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. He said he had to go." Mrs. Archibald answered._

_Sweetie? Hardly anyone condescended me like that. _

"_It's okay. You can come over to my house." Nate's smile beamed at me and his put his arm around my shoulder. _

_Not being completely repulsed by his close contact, I reciprocated._

_Covered in sand, arm over shoulder; we walked through the park and to his house._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Kindergarten rolled around, and I had my one and only friend to keep me company. In my opinion, that's all I needed. _

_I sat in the limo with my father as it drove to my new school. It was basically my first say of school. Most parents would be heartbroken and almost teary-eyed to see there child go off to their first day of school. _

_My dad was just happy I had somewhere else to go during the day. _

_He sat to the side of me while he looked over paperwork. I longed for his attention. Being so young, I didn't understand the way my father treated me. I didn't know what I had to deserve this._

_The lack of attention I got from him was the reason I craved it from everyone else. _

_The limo pulled up to the building and stopped along the curb. "Bye dad." I jumped out of my seat as fast as possible._

"_Wait right there young man."_

_I groaned and slid back down on the seat._

"_If I hear any complaints about you…" He started threatening me._

"_You won't. I never get caught." I told him, confidently._

"_Charles," When I was a kid, the full name was used by only people who thought they were better than me. He got ready to say something, but acted like he changed his mind, "Never mind. Go ahead and go."_

_I scooted my small body over to the door and opened it. I looked at my father one last time before getting out of the limo._

_I entered the building, which was crowded with children and their worried parents. I wandered around till I found Nate. "Chuck! Hey." He sounded out of breath. Then I caught sight of the blonde running up to him. "This is Serena." I glared at her. "And that's Blair." He motioned to the brunette sitting not far away. She seemed less than happy. _

"_Come on, Natey! Chase me!" The bubbly blonde tugged at his sleeve._

"_Okay!" he laughed and started running after her again._

_I rolled my eyes in disgust. I didn't like the blonde so much since she was stealing my best friend._

_I was walking towards the other side of the room, when a small pair of legs stuck out in front of me and I tripped over them. "What the?" I lay on the floor and turned my head to see the brunette Nate had introduced, giggling at me. I didn't find it funny at all so I yelled at her, "What was that for?"_

_She smirked at me. No one smirked at me. I only smirked at other people. The smirk told me she couldn't be trusted, she must be evil._

_Back then I had no idea what her motives for tripping me and watching me land flat on my face were. But now it could either be because she wanted attention, which was a likely explanation, or she could've purely just wanted to watch me fall flat on my face. She sometimes did things just because she could._

_She wiped the smirk off her face and sat up straighter so she looked more serious. "You're Nate's friend?"_

"_Yeah." I got up and sat across from her on the floor._

_She then gave me an over zealous smile, "I'm Blair Waldorf." She stuck out her tiny hand for me to shake._

"_Chuck Bass." I took her hand slowly, unsure of why she was cheerful now._

"_So, are you going to help me get Serena away from Nate?" _

_Oh, that was why. _

_I gave her a strange look, "Sure." I cocked an eyebrow up._

"_Good." She smiled cutely._

"_What do we have to do?"_

"_You, just have to play along."_

"_Play along with what?" I asked confused._

_She lifted my hand up to her hair and held it there, "Ow! Ow! Chuck! Stop! Let go of my hair!" She screamed as loud as she could. She jerked my hand around so it looked like I was pulling and she was trying to pry my hands away._

_My face turned into one that showed puzzlement and mortification. _

_A teacher heard Blair's cries and yanked me away from her. Nate and Serena also came running, while a few kids stopped and stared._

"_Young man! What is your name?" You could certainly tell the teacher was angry._

"_Chuck…Bass." I whimpered. I didn't get in trouble very often, so this was a difficult experience for me._

"_Chuck Bass, you are in big trouble. You never pull a girls hair." She wagged her finger at me. She looked to be in her fifties with sagging skin, and, obviously dyed, jet black hair. Her teeth weren't the whitest and her breath smelled. She pulled me up to my feet, "Say you're sorry."_

"_But I didn't do anything!" I looked up at her and told her the truth. Serena was patting Blair's head, trying to comfort her. Nate sat beside her and looked at me with confused eyes._

_Blair smirked at me, then stopped before anyone caught her. Her face turned back to one that had been hurt. She would've shed tears if she was able too._

_I glared at her. I knew the smirk could mean nothing but pure evil. I swore I would loathe that girl for the rest of my life. No one tricked Chuck Bass._

_The teacher pulled me away when I said I wouldn't apologize to a 'deceitful liar'. Unfortunately, she also found it necessary to call my dad._

_He didn't let me do anything outside of school for a month._

"There. Happy now?" Chuck asked after finishing the story.

"Wow. Blair was a-" Dan was shortly interrupted.

"Bitch." But that was why he loved her.

There food arrived right after that, and they ate in silence for a little bit, until Chuck got the urge to ask something, "Do you…ever see…her?"

"Her? You mean _her?_ Oh. Yeah…sometimes." Dan answered.

"And?"

"She's- She's, uh, good…she's married. And has…kids. But I'm sure you know that." This was the most awkward conversation yet.

"No, I don't know that."

Dan was surprised. Surely they couldn't have not spoken in thirty years, right? "You could talk to her you know…"

"No." Chuck said immediately, with no time to think about it.

"I think after thirty years all is pretty much forgotten."

"Exactly. It's too late now. Too much time has passed."

"Chuck, Blair loved you. A lot. I don't think she'd slam the door in your face or something."

"She loves someone else now."

Dan decided to drop the subject. Apparently, Chuck didn't want to see her, so he would just let it be.

Small talk was made the rest of the time they were at the restaurant. Chuck of course paid the check, then they made there way back to his office in the limo.

"Is it the same limo?" Dan asked looking around.

"Uh, no. You think a limo would last over thirty years?"

He chuckled, "I thought you would've found some way to keep it in good shape and still drivable."

"Please, Humphrey," Chuck scoffed. "I'm sentimental, but not _that _sentimental." Truthfully, he wished he still had that limo. It held a lot of memories.

"Do you want to tell me the origin of the limo?" Dan pulled out the trusty notebook again and prepared his pen.

"Origin? Like its some mythical legend?" The more he drank the more bitter his voice became. He seemingly got annoyed easier too.

"Just tell me." He rolled his eyes at the increasing hostility between them.

_When I was thirteen, only in seventh grade. My dad had a thing for one of my teachers. Sure she was nice looking, but I didn't understand what was such a turn on about older ladies, yet._

_He proposed that I help him out with the courtship of the woman a little. Usually he had no trouble landing the women in his bed, but this girl was much more respectable. She wouldn't just go out on a date with Bart Bass. She knew it would end with her in his hotel suite, taking off her clothes for him, and that wasn't something she did. _

_So he told me, "If you help me, I'll get you anything you want." _

"_Does this mean multiple things or just one?" I asked, wanting to know all the terms to the agreement._

"_Multiple things I guess." He hated how manipulative I was. I could always beat him at his own game._

"_Okay." I agreed. Knowing I would succeed. _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I walked along beside Blair, Nate, and Serena as we walked to school. The girls were talking about something like shoes or bras or make-up. Something I couldn't bother myself to listen to. Nate was being a pussy as always, listening to their girl talk. I was caught up in my own mischievous thinking. _

_Ms. Lambert was the type of person who buttoned up all the buttons on her blouse, to make sure she wasn't 'inappropriately dressed', as she had said one day of Serena's clothing. She also had no style, very un-Blair like. I had no clue what my father would want with her, but I was dying to show him I could do this for him._

_There could be two ways to go about this. Be extremely nice, which might lead her to think I get the politeness from my father. Or I could be extremely devilish, which would make her call him in for a parent-teacher conference and he could woo her._

_I was torn between the two plans. Unsure of which one would be more effective._

"_Ow, my feet hurt!" Serena whined._

"_Want me to give you a piggyback ride?" Nate jumped at the opportunity to give Serena a ride. _

"_Oh, would you?" She chirped. _

"_Yeah! Get on." He bent down so it was easier for to climb on his back. _

_Blair watched them in dismay. It sometimes amazed me how she could still want Serena as her best friend with the way her and Nate acted together._

_The blonde giggled when started running. She thought it was fun so he ran faster, and soon they were way ahead of Blair and me._

_She sighed, linked her arm through mine, and rested her head on my shoulder. There we no words needed, I knew how disappointed she was._

"_Like my new shoes?" She lifted up one foot as we were walking so I could look at them._

"_Nice. They accent your outfit nicely." She smiled and looked down at them. The heals were so big they made her look very leggy. She was probably trying to accomplish the Serena look. I hoped the next step wouldn't be dying her hair blonde, she was too pretty brunette to be blonde. "Those heals are pretty big, are you sure _your _feet don't hurt?" _

"_What are you offering to carry me?" She laughed, making fun of our two best friends._

"_Well, if you wanted. Bridal style, baby." I continued, when she was laughing she wasn't thinking about the two of them off together. I had come accustomed to trying to entertain her myself._

"_Oh, would you?" She fake begg, mocking Serena._

_I smirked at her, and she looked at me, confused. I then swept my arms behind her back and legs and swept her off her feet. "What? Chuck, put me down!" she squealed._

"_You asked for it." I chuckled at her._

"_I was kidding!"_

_When I didn't put her down, she started hitting and punching me all over. It did hurt a few times, but I couldn't tell her that. "Okay, someone like you shouldn't try to physically hurt someone. You fail miserably."_

_She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Oh, don't pout. Not the pout." I said, which caused her to smile._

_It was odd how much I flirted with her and never really noticed. I wasn't doing it intentionally, or trying to get her to notice me. It was just something I would to do to cheer her up._

_I looked into her eyes, which always seemed sad, and she looked back at mine. They way were stared at each other was like we were trying to read minds. I nuzzled my forehead against hers. We stayed there a moment with our forehead pressed together a moment, until she put her hands on my cheeks and put her lips on mine for a soft peck. _

_It wasn't an 'I love you' kiss. There wasn't any want, desire, or lust in it. It was a kiss between friends; she was thanking me for being nice and cheering her up._

_I set her down and her heals plopped against the pavement. She took hold of my hand and kept walking. Holding hands with me or linking arms was her way of feeling like someone wanted her. There was someone out there that didn't want Serena more than her._

_Nate and Serena came running back towards us, "Aw, isn't that cute? Holding hands." She said as soon as they were close enough to see that we were holding hands._

_Nate shot me a look that asked, 'What the hell, man?' of me holding hands with his girlfriend. I dropped Blair's hand immediately; she didn't get this strange reaction and looked at me with a quizzical face. She was probably asking, if Serena and Nate can run off together and flirt constantly, why can't we hold hands? _

_But, unfortunately, my first loyalty was always to my best friend. And if he didn't want my holding hands with his girl, then I wouldn't hold her hand._

_We all continued walking together again; I kept my distance from Blair, realizing I'd just kissed my best friend's girlfriend. That wasn't something I would've done at this point in my life. _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I had decided my plan of action to get this teacher of mine to fall for my dad. I knew it would be easy. I could sense that this frail woman wouldn't be able to take much of my insults for long before she had my father called in._

_Back in junior high the classes were still boys and girls mixed together. So I had Nate and Serena sitting along beside. Blair wasn't in the class. I knew she hated thinking of Nate and Serena together, alone. But I was here, so nothing would happen._

"_Okay, class. Please get out your notes we had started yesterday." Ms. Lambert stood up in front, ready to teach._

"_Excuse me." I raised my hand to get her attention. She looked over at me and I continued, "Why did you decide to teach history? Was it because you felt like you could relate to all the old timey ways?"_

"_Pardon me?" Already insulted by my first blow._

"_Sorry Miss, but you dress like a pilgrim. You've got to let those puppies breath." I pointed to her breasts._

"_Charles!" _

_Ugh, the full name. But it was a good sign that I was getting on her nerves._

"_Don't be offended. I'm sure you have a very nice body…not that any guy has ever seen it." I coughed during what I said at the end, as if trying to make her not hear it._

_She put her hands on her hips and stared me down. The class was finding all this very funny, which made her angrier._

"_How long does it take to get cobwebs down there, Miss?" I added in. "I'm only thirteen and I'm sure I get laid more than you." It was probably true. I was becoming known for my sexual appetite. Many girls thought I was a pervert, but most of them gave in sooner or later._

"_Charles! Be quiet or I will be forced to call your parents." _

"_Parents? I only have a father, you bitch!" I pretended to get overly angry. _

"_Charles, that is it. Step outside till class is over. I'm calling your father."_

_I smirked, stood from my seat, and walked slyly out the door. But not before whispering in Beth Turner's ear to meet me after school._

_After class I was called back into the room. She made me sit in one if the front desks until my father arrived. "I just don't understand, Chuck. You are usually so quiet and polite." She shook her head at me. _

_It was true. Most teachers thought I was a pure angel. I didn't cause any ruckus or speak out of turn. Because usually I had no reason too._

"_I'm sorry, Miss." I hung my head and looked very sad. "I was only doing it for attention."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because my father is very lonely these days, and doesn't have much time for me. You see, he spends a lot of his time working…too keep his mind off my mother…she left him a little over six months ago for another man. And now he's just heartbroken. He has no one." I put the final parts of my scheme into action. _

"_Oh." She put her hand to her mouth. And her eyes showed sadness._

_My dad arrived very shortly after that and Ms. Lambert suggest the two of them talk alone. _

_As I was walking by to leave the room, I whispered to him. "Act sad. You're wife left you six months ago."_

_I shut the door behind me and pressed my ear against it to listen._

_My plan had worked perfectly. She was even the one who suggested they go out for a drink sometime._

_Now I was just hoping my father was pleased with me. I had been playing over what I would ask for in my mind when he exited the classroom. "Job well done, son."_

_I got up from where I was sitting on the floor and smirked. Of course it was a job well done. It always was._

"_Well? Do you know what you want as your reward?"_

"_A limo." I said without hesitating. Maybe most kids would've asked for a bike or a puppy. But those things were childish. "My own limo."_

"_Fine." He nodded his head in agreement. "Would like a ride home now?"_

"_No, I'm going with Nate, Serena, and Blair." Actually I was going to meet Beth Turner._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_No more walking to school?!" Serena jumped for joy when we picked her up for school in my new limo._

"_Nope. No more sore feet." Nate smiled at how giddy she was. She slid in next to him and they began conversing as normal._

_Blair was sitting between Nate and me. She watched them as they joked about something. Nate became memorized by Serena's laughter._

_I put my arm around Blair and squeezed her shoulder, telling her it was okay. She leaned into me, as per usual. "So you got the limo for…?" She asked, not understanding the whole point of it. _

"_So they couldn't run off together." I motioned with my eyes to the other two. _

_She looked over at them, the plan hadn't really worked out too well, but she knew I'd made some effort. "Thanks." She smiled up at me._

_Nate turned back in our direction, he saw my arm wrapped around Blair's shoulders and scowled. He took her by the waist and pulled her closer to him. Her face lit up with a huge grin, way brighter than the small smile she had given me. They leaned in for a kiss._

_I rolled my eyes. I didn't understand why she let the people she loves treat her so badly. But I learned later, when you love someone to a point where you can't let them go, you'll let them treat you any way and keep going back to them._

**Okay, not my favorite chapter of this story. I know you really want to know what happened to Chuck's relationship with everyone and I really want to get to the part in the story! But you just have to wait. Please review; tell me if you still think this is worth continuing.**


	5. BetrayalsVirginsFeelings

Warning! It's kind of mature. Some sex. And I just want to say in that memory Chuck would NOT being telling Dan all of that, that would be gross. He's just remembering it, sparing Humphrey all the juicy details.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**BetrayalsVirginsFeelings**_

**The guys arrived back at Chuck's office, growing tired since it was getting to the wee hours of the night now. **

**Dan sat down slowly, he wasn't the young man he used to be and he was beginning to feel the aging. He looked over what he had written in his handy dandy notebook through out the night. He hoped he would be able to pull some sort of a New York Time's Best Seller List out of his ass with the pointless crap he had jotted down. Chuck was not telling him the juicy, dirty secrets he was expecting to hear. Sure the Georgina story would drop jaws, but was it enough to keep people interested? He wanted this story to be great, and he so far he was disappointed with what Chuck had been telling him.**

**Chuck threw his body onto his big office chair. He was about to pour himself another glass of his overly adored scotch, but pulled his hand back. He already felt the numbness he always set out to accomplish, what was the point in drinking more? That particular bottle didn't taste that great anyways. He watched Dan as he ran his hand over her face and threw his hair, then blew out a breath of air. He looked frustrated. Should he ask him what's wrong? Nah, he didn't really care.**

"**Okay, Chuck, what's next?" He tapped his standard black ink pen on his pad of paper.**

**Chuck only mustered up a shrug. This action made him look every bit as much like the 16-year-old jackass Dan had met forever ago. In some ways he still was that self-important boy that no one loved. Dan was hanging on to those bits of him because he still didn't know who this new Chuck was. **

**Back when they were younger, Dan could never picture Chuck a lonely old man in a great big office that once belonged to his father. Because back when they were young, Chuck would never let anyone believe that was what he would become. He wanted everyone to think he would be partying and sleeping with hookers for the rest of his life. Although, he knew deep down that somehow he would wind up **_**exactly**_** like his father. It seemed that **_**everyone**_** wound up exactly like their father. Even Dan appeared to have accomplished the nothingness that his dad was, so why should Chuck be any different?**

"**Well we've got to continue with something." Dan said again, ending his thoughts and interrupting Chuck's. **

"**My life was pretty mediocre from that point on."**

"**Mediocre? Your life was not mediocre." He retorted, annoyed Chuck would try to pull something like that off on him.**

**He was pissed from the way Dan was pushing him, "I'm sorry I don't have any fascinating stories to tell you! You can pretty much guess how my life was after that," His voice was loud. "I was a stupid kid with daddy issues who slept with almost any girl I could get my hands, **_**possibly**_** denying hidden feelings for my best friend's girlfriend. The end." **

"**I know that's not the end. Because eventually you get to high school, and I know what happened to you during high school."**

"**No, you don't." Dan liked to think he knew him, but he didn't know the half of it.**

"**Then tell me." He was growing more frustrated by Chuck's stubbornness. He was able to imagine why he had started acting like this. He was scared. He was scared to open up. They had eventually rolled around to high school, and this is when it all got very painful for Chuck. This is when his life began to change.**

"**I went to high school. With my three best friends. They were happy and I was just me. I was never happy, but I guess you could call it self-worth. I was content on who I was. Neither happy nor utterly disgusted with myself. I was blocking anything that made me feel something. I had become the partying, boozing, womanizing Chuck Bass." He told, hoping that it would satisfactory.**

"**Alright…so when did everything start happening?" Dan looked at him expectantly; Chuck looked as if he was confused by what he was asking, so Dan continued. He wasn't confused; he was just putting off telling him. "You know…all the bad stuff."**

"**When I saw Serena and Nate have sex. That's when I knew things were going to change."**

_**I wasn't sure what drew me away from the wedding. It wasn't boring, but it wasn't intriguing and fun. Many drunken older women had been making passes at me. It was normal. But their husbands always came over and dragged them back to their table. Much of the men were important CEO types and couldn't have their wives embarrassing them.**_

_**The even drunker Serena had been entertaining for awhile. Until the uptight Blair had told Nate to take her away so she wouldn't humiliate herself. I was perplexed by what Blair had been thinking to let her boyfriend take her best friend, whom he was infatuated with, to another room, alone. Plus, the blonde was almost as drunk as I was on my birthday, Nathaniel could do what he wanted with her. Not like she would protest. She had no common sense. **_

_**So when I had left the reception and entered another room out of plain curiosity, I was not surprised when I heard Serena's infectious laughter and the pop of a champagne bottle. **_

_**More alcohol? Really? **_

_**I looked over the ledge at them, watching them as they laughed at the mess they now were. Sprayed by the bubbly drink. **_

_**I would've called down to them, told them something about how Blair was going to rip both of their heads off or another pointless comment, if Serena hadn't climbed onto Nate's lap. They were getting close. So close. I could tell it was going to happen. I knew it. I knew it when Blair was stupid enough to tell them to leave together. **_

_**At that moment I thought Blair deserved this for being so stupid. She let her guard down. She had grown comfortable. Did she actually think Nate's dumb crush was gone? It wasn't. And I was actually felt like mocking Blair for being so brainless. **_

_**The tow of them got so close, they kissed. And it didn't stop at a kiss. **_

_**I felt cocky, knowing this was coming. I smirked as I watched them. I was almost glad something so interesting and scandalous had happened. Life had been getting dull and secure for the four of us. Now finally something that was going to change all that! I couldn't wait for Blair to find out, I felt like running and telling her myself. Maybe I could watch a Blair and Serena cat fight, or maybe a loud and revealing break-up between my best friend and his girlfriend.**_

_**But something told me not to do anything. Not yet. This would be better if it stirred in the pot for a while. It would be a cloud of guilt, hovering over them until they couldn't bare it any longer.**_

_**I spied on them awhile longer, making sure I wouldn't miss anything good.**_

_**I left and went back to the un-intriguing wedding party. Apparently Blair had been looking for me. She stomped over to me with her jaw jutted forward in an annoyed way. "Where have you been? Serena and Nate aren't here anymore, so **_**you**_** can't just leave me in a room with a bunch of old people!" She poked me in the shoulder repeatedly. "I had to dance with many older men. And I'm pretty sure they were feeling me up the whole time."**_

"_**Pretty sure?" I asked her amused by how pissed she was. She was totally clueless and that made everything more fun for me. I was in total control here. I knew everything, but no one knew I knew. **_

"_**Well, yeah. I've never actually been felt up before, so I'm not positive that's what was going on." She explained to me. She was kind of ashamed of her lack of experience in front of other people, but in front me it was nothing to hide. I had known her forever. I was her third best friend. First-Serena. Second-Nate. Third-me. That was the order it had always been. I didn't mind I came last. At this point in time I didn't care what she thought of me as.**_

"_**Well, I could give you an example." I leaned in closer to her and put my hand on her hip, jokingly. **_

"_**You're gross." She pushed me away, but laughed.**_

"_**Old news."**_

_**An old man, who looked old enough to be my grandfather, approached us. He smelled of old people. Every young person hated that smell. I prayed I would never smell like that. "Can I have another dance, Ms. Waldorf?" He smiled a denture filled grin at her.**_

_**Her eyes widened with panic. The old fart was unable to tell because of his ignorance, but I was always able to read Blair, even when some people found it impossible. She was never a mystery to me…not yet. **_

"_**Um," Her eyes jetted to mine as she thought of a plan, "I'm actually told my friend I would dance with him." She grabbed my arm and yanked me closer.**_

"_**Ohh." He frowned and let his disappointment show.**_

_**She leaned closer to him. Not too close, but a little closer, "He's got this huge crush on me and I'm just trying to be polite." She whispered, but loud enough for me to hear it.**_

_**He smiled, now thinking she had said no not because she didn't want to dance with him, but because she was doing me a favor. "Aw, kids." He chuckled and walked away.**_

_**After he was gone, I felt like poking her or hitting her or something. Like she always did to me. I would've if she wasn't a girl.**_

_**She turned to me and I saw my disgusted face. She rolled her eyes and pulled me along to the dance floor. She placed my hand on her hip, then her hand on my shoulder. **_

_**We started swaying to the music, and I was still feeling smug because of what I knew and she didn't. I felt that sense of arrogance the whole time we were dancing, up until the moment when she actually looked up at me with her big brown eyes, her hair so perfectly curled, and she smiled. That's when I felt sick. Sick from what Nate and Serena had done to her. **_

_**Despite what I thought earlier, she did not deserve this. She was not asking for this to happen like I had so believed. She just trusted them. Trusted they wouldn't do anything because they both loved her and she loved them. Neither of them were worthy of her love now. They betrayed her.**_

_**I felt sick for the rest of the night, and every time I looked at Blair after that I felt like puking. Because of what I knew and she didn't.**_

"_**I think we should leave." I told her stiffly.**_

"_**What?" She asked, confused.**_

"_**Well, Serena and Nate are gone, what's the point in staying any longer?" I wanted to leave as soon as possible. And for some reason I wanted Blair out of there too. **_

"_**I guess you're right. It's not like we're having fun anymore."**_

_**I feigned a scoff, "Are you saying you don't like dancing with me?"**_

_**She shoved me lightly, not having the energy to banter with me anymore.**_

"_**Come on, I'll take you home." **_

_**I pulled her along, escorting her from the reception. We began exiting the building when I saw Nate come out of the room he had just lost his virginity in. I started dragging Blair, determined to not let her see him. I didn't want her to catch a glimpse of him right now.**_

_**My limo was close by and I held the door open for her to climb in. I slid in next to her and shut the door. I felt like laughing, feeling like somehow I had beaten Nate. Like I had just won in some way.**_

"_**I wonder where Serena and Nate went…" She looked out the window at the city nightlife. **_

_**My breathing stopped for a second. Should I tell her? Was that the right thing to do? Whether it was the right thing or not, I didn't tell her. I was still Chuck Bass and I didn't like difficult situations. And now that cared about this, telling Blair that Nate cheated on her would be a difficult situation. Before I could've just told her in fake sadness and let her cry on my shoulder while I silently snickered. Now I wouldn't be able to stand her tears.**_

_**I felt like it was almost my fault. I let Serena and Nate continue with what they were doing. If I would have called down to them and interrupted their flirting I could've stopped it from happening.**_

_**Realizing I had been silent and not said anything back to Blair's comment, I replied, "Probably just went home or something." I stared out the window.**_

**Dan was partially pleased by this tale. He was seeing further into Chuck's psyche. This was what was shaping him into what he became. "Okay?" He was unexpectedly eager to hear more.**

"**Usually the only time I felt guilty about it all was when I was with Blair. Alone with her. Because when we were alone she let me see how much she was hurting from Serena leaving. Shortly after she left, her father left, and her boyfriend wasn't really there for her. He was barely ever around. She only had me." He rolled his fingers along his desk, lazily, as if he didn't care. "She even told me I was her best friend once." He muttered. **

"**But," He continued with a sigh. "Serena eventually came back. Of course you know that. I couldn't keep the secret buried any longer, so I pretended to be an asshole about and acted like I couldn't care less about it. After Serena came home and she and Blair became best friends again I was pretty much forgotten. Again, I didn't care much. But then Blair and Nate broke up."**

**Dan waited patiently for Chuck to tell the story about him and Blair came to be. He never knew exactly how it happened, he didn't think anyone did. Except Chuck and Blair.**

_**Blair stepped out of the limo, looking like she was in charge. I wasn't expecting to see her alone. Truthfully, I didn't think she was coming at all, even though I had invited her. Nate was the only one I was expecting and he was a no-show. **_

"_**Where's Nate?"**_

"_**I think we just broke up."**_

_**I was shocked by her words. They had survived cheating, what had happened now that had caused them to break up. "What?" I asked her. Maybe I had misunderstood. Just a trick of the mind.**_

"_**I don't want to talk about it. I just want to escape. That's what this place is for, right?" **_

_**I followed her into the club and watched her every move. Trying to see if she was upset about the mysterious break-up. She seemed okay. Like nothing happened. **_

_**We sat on the couch that was front and center. Nothing was really said between the two of us, we both simply watched the girls on the stage. **_

_**Finally I brought up what had happened, but all she said was that she felt relief. **_

_**She was relieved? This was not the Blair Waldorf I knew. Most certainly not. She would not be relieved after breaking up with her boyfriend she had been dating since kindergarten. **_

_**Some unimportant words were said, but ultimately she said she had moves so I dared her to go up on stage.**_

_**When she actually did, I was surprised once again. The Blair Waldorf I knew would not strip in front of an audience. **_

_**I settled into the couch and smiling, thinking she would not go through with it and I would have the pleasure of rubbing it in her face. **_

_**When she got up there she smirked at me and began taking off her headband. She threw it out into the audience, never taking her eyes off me.**_

_**I sat up straighter. This was so…intriguing. **_

_**She unzipped her dress. I leaned in closer. Not even blinking because I was so fascinated. Her dress fell to her feet, leaving her in a sexy, silk slip. I admired her beautiful legs. I realized I'd never really looked at them before.**_

_**I stood from the couch, slowly. Never looking away from that gorgeous thing on the stage. She started shaking her hips back and forth. I walked closer so I had a better view.**_

_**This person-no, this super sexy girl…was not Blair Waldorf. **_

_**I was entirely captivated by her movements. I tilted my head in the slightest way. This was almost confusing me. How could the Blair I knew since I was four be harboring such a fantastic body? I'd seen her practically everyday of my life, yet I totally over looked how beautiful she was. I could only come to one conclusion…This was not Blair Waldorf.**_

_**This was not Nate's longtime girlfriend. No. Because that girl would not be doing a strip dance just for me.**_

_**Her fingers caressed her back. I wished I was able to be touching her that way. She turned her head to look back at me and smile at me in a boner urging way. I stood still, unable to close my mouth.**_

_**Some woman/man that worked at Victrola approached me and asked who she was. I replied with the only correct answer I knew. "I have no idea." Still never looking away, I didn't want to be distracted and miss any step or swing this magnificent human being made. **_

_**She ran her finger up the stitch on her stockings. She was no longer urging a boner, she had caused a boner.**_

_**I couldn't help but keep smiling. I tugged on my suit jacket, wishing I could tug on my growing erection. Luckily, she couldn't see anything from the stage.**_

_**I watched and admired everything about her. Enjoying this moment. It would be over too soon.**_

_**She grinned at me, and maybe let out a little laugh. I could tell she was having fun. I raised my glass to her, complementing her. She was right. She had moves. Wonderful, great, erection causing moves.**_

_**I savored the rest of her dance. After all, it was for me. None of these other screaming people mattered because she had gotten up and stripped, looking at only me. These other people meant nothing to her. It was for **_**me. **_**I kept saying it in my mind over and over. This was all for me. I wanted it to be for me. I **_**needed**_** it to be for me. The thought of her dancing like that for anyone else turned my blood cold. **_

_**Once she got off the stage I handed her a glass of champagne. She took it and gulped it down in less than 30 seconds. I did everything I could to make sure my hardness was unnoticeable.**_

_**We didn't say anything to each other the rest of the time there. I just looked at her in a stupid daze while people came and told her how much she rocked up there. I glared at every man that looked at her to long. I didn't want anyone else looking at her like that. At least not tonight.**_

_**Eventually we left and got into my limo. We only had short conversations such as, "Want to leave now?" "Sure."**_

_**We were silent while in the limo. She was smiling a little, probably still thinking about her little strip. **_

_**She turned to me finally and said, "Thanks for the lift home."**_

"_**You were…amazing out there." I said the first words about her dance that I had all night. **_

_**She looked at me and scooted over, shortening the little space between us. Her face was so close to mine now. I knew what she was implying by this gesture. She was going to kiss me. She looked ay my eyes then at my lips, I did the same. We leaned in and…kissed. **_

_**It was the most meaningful kiss I'd ever had. And it only lasted two seconds.**_

_**She moved her position. So she would be able to kiss me better. My eyes stared deep into hers, and asked her a question I'd never asked any girl before, "You sure?" **_

_**I asked because she meant something to me. She wasn't like the rest of the girls that I usually fucked and never talked to again. I knew that she knew that by kissing me she wasn't just in for a make out session. She knew she was in for sex. So I stopped and asked her. Because I wasn't going to do this if she didn't really want to.**_

_**She looked back into my eyes and without saying a word, kissed me passionately. **_

_**I'd never kissed someone like this before. Her soft lips were on mine like my mouth was the best thing she'd ever tasted. **_

_**Her fingers pulled on my hair. She touched my face. I held her body to mine. My hand was on her leg. I intertwined my fingers and her hair.**_

_**I just kissed her for a long time. I wanted to give her time to back out if she wanted to. Maybe she would start thinking clearly and realize she was making out with Chuck Bass. Her ex-boyfriend's best friend who she thought was disgusting.**_

_**After awhile I couldn't stand not taking action anymore. I pushed her down against the shiny, black, leather seat. I pressed my erection into her; I wanted her to know how hard I was.**_

_**This was it. Turn back or go all the way. **_

_**She pulled my head forward and kissed me. She wanted me too. I thanked God for sparing me the many cold showers I would've needed if she had rejected me. **_

"_**Take it off." I whispered in her ear. I needed to see her whole body. Her whole naked body. **_

_**I sat up, getting off of her so she could remove her slip.**_

_**She took it off slowly; I wanted to rip it off her, just to see her quicker. But I stayed still and watched her reveal her bare-chested body to me. I stared in awe. Her breasts weren't big, but they weren't too small. She was perfect in my eyes. **_

_**She became shy by my staring, covered her chest with her arm and blushed. **_

_**I took her arm off her breasts and pinned her down on the seat again. I kissed her ferociously while cupping her breasts in my hands. I tried to be gentler than I usually was with women, I didn't want to scare her away. I wanted her to like having me touch her.**_

_**I moved to kissing her neck and she started unbuttoning my shirt. She rolled her fingers over my skin and my chest hair. For a minute I grew self conscious about the hair, was she the type of girl that liked it? Nate's chest was bare and smooth. And I knew how much she just looovvveeed him. **_

_**Was I jealous? No, that wasn't possible. I was never jealous. I wasn't the jealous type. I had everything I wanted. I didn't need anything else. Money and sex were good enough for me, yep. There was no need to be jealous. **_

_**But as I thought of Nate and Blair together I got even more heated and angry. I was glad he never got to touch her like this. Nope, I was the only one who had ever gotten to see her for what she really was. This bare and exposed body was all mine now. As soon as I entered her, she would belong to me. Forever. **_

_**I would always be her first.**_

_**She took my shirt off all the way. She kissed my chest softly, letting her lips hover in an intimate way. I liked it, which was odd because sex was never intimate for me. **_

_**Sex was like a bottle or can of soda pop; I drank it all up then threw the empty thing away. It was of no use of me after that, what I wanted was gone and there was no reason to take another look, it was now only taking up space.**_

_**But Blair was different. I felt like I could fuck her again and again, and we hadn't even gotten to the actual fucking yet.**_

_**Her hands ran down my back and her nails ran up it. The pain felt so good. Now I couldn't be any harder.**_

_**My pants were putting a strain on my erection and needed them off. I needed to be inside this girl's womanly part. I was sure it was exquisite even though it was still hidden by a pair of black panties. **_

_**I tugged at my belt and threw it somewhere; I wasn't paying attention to anything other than that girl under me. I unzipped my pants and slid them off as well. Much more comfortable now. **_

_**But she could see my hardness better. She stared. **_

_**I had mixed emotions about her staring. I liked that it was **_**me**_** that was holding her attention, but was it really that fascinating? I was sure Nathaniel had popped a boner at least once when they were making out. How could he not? **_

_**But I had to remind myself she'd never seen a man like this in person. She was a virgin. **_

_**I wondered what she was thinking. Was she eager and excited? Was she thinking that what we were doing was wrong? Was she wishing she was doing this with Nate?**_

_**The last thought got my blood boiling. I didn't want her thinking of him. She was only to think of me while we were doing this. I wanted Nate nowhere near her train of thought. **_

_**I began riding her; I also wanted her ready for me to take her virginity. I wanted her to enjoy this just as much as I was going to.**_

_**The noises she was making made me want it all the more. Not a lot of time passed before I stopped and looked her in the eyes. She understood and began removing her underwear. Her eyes never left mine. Although, I couldn't help but look at the part that made her a women. **_

_**Yes, I was correct. It was the most exquisite thing I had ever seen.**_

_**In turn, I removed my boxers and exposed the member that made me the man I was. **_

_**This time she **_**really **_**stared. I smirked. Of course she stared. Everyone stared. **_

_**Surely, Nate wasn't this big. I felt like laughing. Then felt like smacking myself. I didn't want to be thinking of Nate! No, not while I was banging his girlfriend. Well, more correctly, **_**ex-girlfriend.**_** There was nothing wrong about banging his **_**ex-girlfriend. **_**Maybe he would even give me a high-five for getting inside the girl that literally was an ice queen. Or maybe not. But whatever. This didn't phase me. I was Chuck Bass. And I was about to fuck the girl I may or may not have had wet dreams about once or twice. **_

_**I was getting the one thing I was never supposed to have. I was proving that I got whatever I wanted once again. **_

_**I gave Blair one more second to catch her breath before I couldn't take it any longer and entered her. Again and again.**_

_**And yes, it was the best sex I'd ever had.**_

**Dan stared, wide-eyed, at Chuck. He hadn't been expecting a story like that. Maybe he pictured Chuck and Blair to happen after a long night of them sitting on her bed, mulling over old memories while they drank all the alcohol in her house. But he realized that was ordinary. And Chuck and Blair weren't ordinary. Neither together nor apart were they ordinary. He was sure they made sure people thought of them to be interesting and un-boring. They both craved attention, and they wouldn't get that attention if people thought of them as **_**regular**_**. **

**But he did find something to be ironic. Blair had lost her virginity in the back of a vehicle. There was nothing more regular or ordinary. She had done something any normal teenage girl would've done. The fact that it was a limo driving down the most expensive streets in Manhattan did spice it up a bit.**

**Chuck pursed his lips together and waited for Dan to respond, to say anything would be nice. He had told him one of the most precious memories he had and he was being silent. He found it to be irritating. **

**He tapped his foot on the floor and awaited some kind of response. Maybe the nod of his head, or maybe even a grunt. But he just stared and kept his thoughts to himself. **

**Chuck wanted the silence to end, remembering such a close moment with Blair was painful enough, but having to relay it to someone else was heartbreaking. Because in the end he had lost. He had fought so many battles and actually came out the winner of quite a few. But in the end he lost the war. He lost her. And now she was married to some dumb guy who he couldn't care less about. No one could ever love her more than Chuck. And it was hurting him that maybe she could love some one more than she had loved him.**

"**Would you like to continue this or have you gone into a catatonic state?" Chuck pulled Dan away from whatever he was thinking about. **

"**Oh, sorry." He snapped his gaze back to Chuck.**

"**Good to know you can still talk." He rolled his eyes, it was getting really late and he was tired of playing nice. Because let's face we all know Chuck Bass isn't nice.**

"**So how did you feel about Blair after this?" Dan prodded, curiosity ensued him. **

_**I wanted her. Badly. I wanted her like no other girl. I wanted her to be **_**mine**_**. **_

_**Because women were just merely objects to be possessed. And she was one I wanted possession of. **_

_**I didn't understand. The feeling I had was odd and not understandable. Like a sickly feeling in my stomach.**_

_**My sleeping troubles and lack of appetite was what I put to mere infatuation or lust. I laid awake thinking of her soft breasts and creamy white thighs. When I tried to eat, all I thought about were her brown curls falling over her shoulders and her wide eyes peering up at me.**_

_**This girl was a plague. She had been infecting me the whole twelve years I knew her. Everyone around her grew ill of her presence and could only stand to be around her for a certain amount of time, so that had to be the answer. I had just truly been near her too long.**_

_**All the loathing thoughts I tried to think did not stop me from thinking irrationally. I began to have an aching…somewhere. So what if I noticed the dead organ that was my heart had been beating faster and louder since my night with her? There was nothing important about that fact. But, my irrationality came when I ached to see her.**_

_**One trip over to her apartment should be no harm, right? **_

_**I was unaware how dangerous this feeling I had for her was. I should've just stayed up in my suite for years and years until I was sure that this feeling was completely gone. That would've saved me a lot of pain.**_

_**I ordered my driver to take me to the Waldorf residence.**_

_**The man was driving at a seriously slow pace, but I didn't mind so much since it was giving me more time to think. **_

_**When we were getting close to the church near her home, I saw the amazing that was Blair Waldorf. **_

_**I had been referring to Blair as **_**her **_**in my mind ever since last night. I felt if I acted like she was just another girl and not Blair then I could stop thinking of her so much.**_

_**I may have had to force myself to stop drooling…but that still didn't mean anything…I hadn't been sleeping much so therefore I was just tired.**_

"_**Pull over!" I barked at the driver. "Towards that girl! Now!"**_

_**I prepared my voice to sound like my usual snaky self. I couldn't act eager to see her or longing to be with her again. **_

_**I cleared my throat, then rolled down my window to speak to her.**_

"_**Well this **_**is**_** the last place I'd expect to find you." I told her, half mockingly. **_

"_**Go away, Chuck! I've been given orders, from practically God himself, to avoid you." She looked less than happy to see me, but I figured this was all a game.**_

"_**Would you consider avoiding me over breakfast?" I think I said that before my mind really had time to process what I was doing.**_

"_**Sorry," She said sarcastically, "But as it's tradition on the day before my birthday, I'm going to the jeweler's to put some pieces on hold for Eleanor and-"**_

_**I interrupted her before she could make the name of my best friend come out of her mouth. "Nate? Oh, I don't think he'll be singing happy birthday this year." I was overly glad about that.**_

_**More drabbling went on, but what I remember the most from that conversation was when she told me never to mention our night in the back of my limo ever again.**_

_**She was back to being prickly and stiff Blair Waldorf.**_

_**But for some reason I didn't mind. I still chased her. Because I knew that somewhere in that stressed out teenager, was a beautiful and sexy woman.**_

"_**I'll see you at your party." I sneered. I was angry she didn't want my company a second time. Any other girl I had been with would've begged for a second time.**_

"_**You're officially uninvited." She began strutting away from me.**_

"_**Never stopped me before!" I yelled after her.**_

_**I watched as she swung her hips wile she walked away. **_

_**That sickly feeling was growing worse. Was I really sick? Did I need to just lay in bed and rest? But I remembered there was no point of just laying around because that's when I thought of her the most.**_

_**I was positive now…Blair Waldorf was a plague.**_

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Mostly Blair this chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
